This invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing ornaments or decorations which may be used for wrapping gifts in a manner similar to ribbon-type bows or for any other purposes.
The most common type of ornament used in the past for gift wrapping is the ribbon bow. Such bows can be hand made or machine made, and they can either be in the form of a random collection of ribbon loops and ribbon strands, or they can be made with uniform or symmetrical ribbon loops and strands. Either type is esthetically pleasing, but if the objective is the uniform type, it is generally considered to be desirable to have a regular pattern or a symmetrical shape with the various elements of the ornament made in predetermined uniform sizes and shapes.
A difficulty with the prior art bow type ornaments is that they are too commonplace, especially the machine bows, since they tend to be so perfectly made that they look cheap.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these disadvantages by producing a novel ornament having conically formed elements.